Unlikely Allies
by SiredVampire
Summary: When the travelers come after Elena, Stefan, Caroline and their friends they ask for help from Unlikely Allies( set after 5x17 and 1x18)
1. Chapter 1

sorry if their is bad grammer, this is my first fanfic so I'm open for suggestions

Chapter I. A Plan

Caroline was freaking out. Not only were the travelers after Elena and Stefan they were coming after her. Because for some reason they were mad that she couldn't kill Tom. Also they believed her closeness to stefan would get in the way of the Doppleganger prophecy. So there her friends and her were trying to plan what they were going to do.

"why don't we just fight back" Damon said before downing the rest of his bourbon.

"I agree with Damon with all our stregth and your witches Ju-Ju surely we can take them on" Enzo said while pouring himself a drink.

" Because we don't know how many there are so we won't risk it and why are you here anyways" caroline said

"Because gorgeous believe it or not but I want to help"

"And" caroline said looking skeptical.

"And I may have pissed them off and they are out to get me too"

"So let me get this strait not only do we have to protect Elena, Stefan and blondie we also have to protect Enzo"damon asked

"You know when you say it like that it sounds bad"

"No offense blondie but any way I say it sounds bad"

"who cares how you say it, the important thing is to figure out how were going to protect ourselves?"stefan said

"I agree with you mate any ideas of what were going to do"

"Actually Enzo my good friend I think I may have an idea"

" dont keep us in suspense Damon what's your idea?" Elena spoke up for the first time

"not what my dear Elena who"

" whats that suppose to mean?" asked caroline looking quizzical

"what I mean is I may know some old allies that can help" damon said while smirking

Sorry for it being short I promise no swear that next time will be longer I mean it, also again sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Also next time will show what the Allies are up to

Signed, Anabelle


	2. Chapter 2

Did you see the new vampire diaries I almost cried

There will be no dead bonnie or Damon for now ... Just kidding

I just wanted to say this is a multi- shipment story

P.s sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Chapter II Worried

"Niklaus "

" in the study brother" klaus said while pouring him self a glass of bourbon.

"Klaus we need to talk about Rebekah "

" why I thought we already dealt with her" klaus asked before sitting behind his desk and putting his feet on the

desk.

" I'm worried about our sister" elijah admitted

" why she finally got her her freedom something she always wanted"

" yes she did and that's why I'm worried she never had freedom before"

"And your point is" klaus said already bored of the conversation

" my point is she's never had freeborn before so I'm worried she might do something to get into trouble or she might let someone know about Hayley and the baby"

" I don't think are dear sister will do something that stupid to get in more trouble"

" that's what I thought but I think you both should fix your argument so she can come back here where she belongs"

" she is not here because of her stupid idea not mine"

" I understand that but Niklaus you must understand back then you were not the best and was over controlling when it came to her life"

" are you choosing her side now" klaus asked with some anger in his voice

" I'm not choosing anyone's side but you have to under stand back then if we tried to live are life we would end up with a dagger in our heart so I understand what she did"

" really? Mind explaining brother because all I understand is she bought the one person who can kill us, the person we've been running from for hundreds of years to our city, ourhome "

" I don't approve of what she did but I can understand why she did it"

" she did it so she could be with Marcel because she believed she was in love, but if I recall correctly since we left she as claimed to be in love again twice"

" I believed that her love for Marcel and his love for her was true and still think it is, I don't applause her for what she did for love , but brother when you love someone you do any thing to be with them"

" I doubt that"

" of course you would"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Klaus asked

" I mean that you would need to have loved someone more then family to know"

While elijah said that klaus mind drifted to a certain blonde back in Mystic Falls

" well what's so called Allies mean and how can they help " caroline asked with quotation marks on so called allies

" well blondie what I mean is that I think I know someone who can help"

"What do you mean you think they will help" Stefan asked

" what I mean is that we didn't really get along"

" so were back to square one then that's bloody great" Enzo said

" no I didn't say that, I just said that we didn't see eye to eye on most things"

" well do you think they will help us."

" great question Elena I think they would be willing to help us"

" back to you think mate, I need a for sure answer"

" you could always leave and figure this out yourself"

" that hurt gorgeous I thought you might want me here"

Before caroline could give a remark there was a knock at the door...

Caroline went to get it and Matt came in

" Donavan what are you doing here." Damon asked while going to get himself a drink

"Jeremy and I were in the grill when" before he could finish damon cut him off

" if this is a hot waitress started or you got you first tip this is not the time"

" that's not what I was going to say was that Jeremy and I saw two travelers just passenger into to waiters"

" why did you guys take care of it, is Jeremy ok?" Elena asked

" yay he's fine we don't know why they passengered in the waiters they weren't anyone special and the travelers d didn't seem to be dying but we took care of it I just wanted tell you guys"

" the travelers are moving into Mystic falls if you ask me I think it the best for you mate to call your Allie"

" wait what Allie?" Matt asked

" the travelers are coming after us and Damon says he know an Allie that can help" caroline stood matt

" who is the Allie" Elena asked

" can't say"

" well could you at least tell us something about them"

" well there sometime temperamental and left a impression on Mystic Falls"

" wait do we know them?"

" yes some of us more then others" Damon said while smirking at caroline

" why are you smiling at me?" Caroline asked

" no reason blondie"

while Damon was talking she thought about every thing damon said and for some resin her mind drafted to klaus* why am I thinking of him and his dimpled smile that I like so much but will never admit it wait this is no time to think of klaus stop it caroline*

" well there not here in Mystic Falls anymore so can you at least tell us where they live" stefan asked

" of course brother..."

" spit it out mate this is not the time for suspense were do they live"

" New Orleans" Damon said while smirking

Anyone who's reading this thank you your awesome

Also story if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes and if it was short

In the next chapter they will find out who the Allie is and if they can get there help

P.S I'm always open for suggestion also if you like the story and want more updates write allies in the comments

Anabelle


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank every one who read my story your awesome

P.S sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

" well there not here in Mystic Falls anymore so can you at least tell us where they live" stefan asked

" of course brother..."

" spit it out mate this is not the time for suspense were do they live"

" New Orleans" Damon said while smirking

Chapter III Our Original Friends

* Wait did he just say New Orleans* caroline thought* now it makes since what Damon meant by some know the them better then others he probably meant Klaus, wait would he help? Would he want to see me again?* she asked herself * well it not for sure Damon meant klaus or any Original maybe he knows someone else in New Orleans' wait he said we know them I should ask*

Before caroline could ask stefan ask" Damon are you talking about who I think you are"

"Correct brother it's are good old original friends" after Damon said that every one except Enzo had a shocked expression on their face"

" what's with the shocked expression I heard New Orleans a great place"

" it not New Orleans it the people who love their" Elena told Enzo

" oh you means the original fellows that your talking about what's so scary about them"

" wait you don't know about the originals." Caroline asked Enzo surprised

" should I"

" yes there the family that created the vampire raise, if it wasn't for them lost of people would be dead including you"

" sorry gorgeous I spent the last fifty years of my vampire life begging tortured that I could learn about my vampire history"

" doesn't matter if you didn't know about the originals what matters us we need to figure out a new plan"

" why" Damon asked

" because damon I doubt the originals are going to help us"

" brother you don't know that, if anything they need it they owe us you helping save there asses before"

" yay after we tried killing them" Matt spoke up for the first time

" wait you tried killing the first family of vampires" Enzo asked surprised

" not tried my succeeded we killed two of them"

" and you survived" Enzo said as a statement more then a question" wait why only kill two not all of them"

" it a long story I would love to tell you but maybe when were safe" caroline said

" and we can be if we go to New Orleans"

" yay that or in more danger" caroline said

Before Damon could give a come back bonnie rushed into the living room

" what wrong bon" Elena asked noticing bonnie's worried look

" I think I might of figured out what the the travelers are up too"

" we'll spit it out what is it" Damon said going to pore himself a bourbon

" I think there trying to get closer to you guys by passengering into people in mystic falls, which means you guys got to get out of hear"

" I thought you said you knew what they were up to, that doesn't sound like all of it" Damon said while downing his bourbon

" I said I think I may know what there up to not that I know what there up to either way you guys have to get out of here"

" you know what I don't care if you've had problems with the originals before if Damon say they can help then let's go" Enzo said

" wait who said any thing about the originals" bonnie asked

" Damon's idea is to go to New Orleans and ask for the originals help"

" I can't believe I'm hoping to say this but I agree with Damon on his idea"

" what? Why?" Caroline asked

" because even though we may not get along with the originals they are the only one that can't die so they can protect you guys better"

" well then it's settle we're going to New Orleans" Damon said before downing the rest of his bourbon

" so do we have every thing packed to go" stefan asked

" yup so before we leave we need to figure out who's going with who" Elena said

" ok so stefan takes his car with blondie and Enzo and you with me in my car"

" why does Enzo have to come with us" caroline asked

Damon went close to caroline and whispered" ok blondie I know we don't get along but can you do me a favor and let me have time to talk to Elena and work out our relationship"

" fine but just this once"

" well the bags are packed we should get going come on gorgeous"

Before they left they went to go say there goodbyes

Elena went to go hug Jeremy goodbye " bye jer be careful"

" bye Bon" " bye Ty" " bye matty"

" are you sure you guys don't want to come"

" nay will stay here and take care of mystic falls and the travelers" Jeremy said

Before they left matt stopped caroline" wait care here you guys might need this" Matt said as he tried handing her the traveler knife

" no keep it you' ll need it more then us will have immortals that can't be killed, bye matt be careful" caroline said walking alway

––––––––––-––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––-

Their forty-five minutes out will they noticed a black car following them

"I think we're being followed" caroline

" I sure were its nothing to worry about gorgeous"

Another thirty minutes later

" I think caroline was right their still tailing us" Enzo said

Before stefan could say something his phone started ringing

" what is it damon" stefan asked

" have you noticed the car following us"

" yes to you think it bad"

" I don't know but I'm going to check it out"

They both stop the cars and stepped out, when they did that the black car stopped and stepped out a man and a women who started chanting

" ah moren tu sa reve"

They all went to the ground clutching there heads " travelers" Damon said through gritted teeth

In one move both travelers were one the ground with their hearts in Enzo's hands

" why you do that" caroline asked

" what no thank you, I just saved your lives"

" doesn't mean you had to kill them" Elena said

" I agree we could have used them information" stefan said

" well your not you from them know so we should leave before more come"

" Enzo's right, never thought i'de say this but the sooner were with the originals were safer" Damon said

They all got in the cars and drove away

" next stop New Orleans"

Once agin thank for reading your awesome and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Please review

Also I would like to thank my best friend Alex for the idea for this chapter thanks Alex you rock

Signed, Anabelle


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

Chapter IV, On the road

Caroline was in the car thinking of what would be waiting in New Orleans, *would the originals help?, is it going to be awkward see klaus again?, does she still fill some thing for him?, no you don't*

Caroline stopped thinking and looked over at stefan as he looked at her and smiled she smiled back, as stefan smiled at her she felt her stomach do a copy flips, then caroline started thinking* why worry about klaus what happened with him is over you need to realize what your feeling towards stefan are you are best friends you always liked him and Elena but then Elena got with Damon and stefan lots his memory's and then something sparked*

Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by Enzo

" so what's the big deal with these originals"

" well there the first and most indestructible family of vampires" caroline said

" I know that gorgeous, but what problems do you gave with them "

" I don't feel like talking about it "

" come on, were going to be stuck in this car for hours tell me"

" fine it started about a year ago after a masquerade party, someone Elena because she was a doppelgänger and they wanted to use her to bargain for their freedom with the originals"

" wait I know Elena a doppelgänger but why would they want her"

" because she was a key to breaking an old curse" stefan spoke up for the first time since they left mystic falls "

"What curse"

" one of the originals, klaus had a curse put on him when he was first turned to silence his werewolf side"

" wait werewolf side, what is he then a werewolf or vampire" Enzo asked more interested then before

" both a hybrid"

" are they all hybrids "

" no he's the only because it turn out their mother Esther had an affair and bad klaus and after he was turned and made his first kill the found out and Mikel their father another original who is now dead killed klaus really father and his family which started the war between species, Esther also the one who put the curse but broke , also even though he's the only original hybrid he made more with Elena's blood because human doppelgängers blood could make a hybrid with klaus blood, but they were all killed except of Tyler a friend of ares"

" keep going" Enzo said interested in the history of the originals

So caroline continued to give the information

Elena and Damon in the car kept giving glances at one another when the other want looking and hadn't said any thing since they left

"So" Damon said trying to lighten the mode

"Are really going to like this"

" like what"

" like the couple who just broke up and whenever there together it's awkward,because I don't want if to be like that"

" I don't want it to be like that either, but you know how I fine about you"

" yay I still fill the say but it not the time with the travelers but I need you so can we please just be FreeBSD fir now"

" fine but after this we really need to get us figured out"

" I would like nothing more" Elena said smiling

" next stop New Orleans"

Ok so starting now it going to take longer to update because these chapters were already written now I have to right the next ones

Thank for reading your awesome and please review

signed, Anabelle


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

* * *

Chapter V, Fun But Now Leave

Klaus woke up, and looked to his right and saw a sleeping Genevieve

Memories of last night flashed though his head

He flash out of bed and got dressed.

He knew that Genevieve cared him but had no intention of returning the feeling, but with celeste dead and Genevieve being the new leader of the witches on his side would be useful, plus he'd get some enjoyment also

Of course he wished that red hair on his pillow was blond instead, not to mention his dreams with a certain blond

...

* * *

( half an hour later)

Klaus was in his study sketching caroline

When he heard Genevieve wake up, it surprised him he let her sleep let alone live any other he would most likely drain and dump the body some where but he needed to stay on her good side

Not after her waking up she came in the study walking towards klaus with a smile on her face

" klaus, what are you doing here"

" well I woke up and decided to come in here to sketch "

" well I think you have done enough sketching, come back to bed" Genevieve said smiling seductively

" not interested, you should probably go home" klaus said careful not to anger the witch

" I thought we were having fun, why stop now"

" we did have fun, but I not in mood for a relationship" he said annoyed of the conversation

" oh come on, you say that now you just don't know what fun we could have"Genevieve noticed klaus wasn't paying attention and kept sketching, she walk up to klaus and had the sketch book light on fire" are you listening to me"

Klaus was beyond mad at this point, he got up and pushed her against the wall" don't ever do that again" he let go of her and went to his sketch book" leave now"

Genevieve realized she might have gone over board" kla-"

" leave" Genevieve left, but wasn't mad and knew she would be back

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

Klaus picked up his sketch book, luckily the cover was only thing burnt.

He brushed of the top, sat down and opened his book to see if any sketches were ruined.

Page after page he saw the same face, the face of some he misses and want to see again soon

" Caroline"

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with summer, summer break and friends. But I'm back to updating weekly now.

P.S. This will be the only really Genevieve and klaus chapter. Also next chapter the gang made it to New Orleans

Anabelle


	6. IMPORTANT

Some of you have wondered about the shipments, and I want to say there will be different shipments. I have a good idea of what they will be but I just want a poll of who klaus' competition should be. Here are the choices

Enzo

Stefan

Also in the story Im thinking about bringing a surprise character or characters from the other side. Here are the choices

Katherine

Kol

Lexi

Alaric

Nadia

If you have other suggestions or questions leave in the reviews or PM me

PLEASE LEAVE YOUR VOTE


End file.
